


What a mess

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor has confusing feelings, Alastor helps Angel, Angel could have died, Angel has confusing feelings, Cute, I don’t know how to tag this, M/M, confusing feelings, its cute, its violent, maaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Angel helps Cherri with a turf war but it ends up being more than he bargained for. Good thing Alastor shows up.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 732





	What a mess

Things had heated up. FAST. It had started with Cherri dropping by and inviting him to another turf take over, and Angel readily accepted. He’d needed a distraction from the mess that was his afterlife. The hotel was tipping him over the edge, or more specifically a certain red deer demon. 

Angel wasn’t ready to admit it yet, but Alastor caused him a great deal of strife. Never had he felt like this before. He’d felt must plenty of times but this wasn’t the same, it was a yearning he couldn’t quite place. Or at least didn’t want to name. 

Anyway, Cherri was clearly excited, the area was large with some decent properties. Not that she was excited about that though, retail was boring in her mind. No what she was excited to do was blow up the area, just for the fun of it. And while Angel didn’t understand her motives, he found the fights alongside her were always fun. 

As usual, Sir Pentious popped up eventually while loudly proclaiming he was the strongest demon and that this territory was the cream of the crop for stepping up the status quo ladder. 

There was some banter, shots were fired and somehow a whole building caught fire. Angel wasn’t sure how that happened but it probably had something to do with Cherri and her bombs. He glanced around at the torn up terrain, covered in cracked eggs and broken building. “Jeez” he scowled. “What a dump...”

“I found one, Mr boss man!” Called one of the egg minions of Sir Pentious from behind Angel. The latter turned quickly fireing his machine gun and shattering the poor creature. It’s insides splattered, some of it managing to reach Angel’s shoes.

Angel stuck his tongue out in a grimace. “Oh gross! These are designer!” He yelled at no one as he kicked it off his shoe. 

Distantly, he heard Cherri call out to him for help. Angel charged into action, leaping over some of the large debris the egg minion had come behind from. “I’m coming, baby!” He called back, checking his gun for bullets.

Cherri was holding her position well enough but it was clear EdgeLord was backing her up easily. Especially since she seemed to be limping, which was not a good sign. Whatever this snake was packing, it must be difficult if Cherri was suddenly winded because it usually took a lot before she wanted to call it quits. 

Irritation flared in Angel; the snake idiot was not going to get away with it if Angel had anything to do with it. “Hey snake daddy!” Angel yelled over Sir Pentious’ obnoxious voice. 

The snake turned to him confused before fixing a glare and a sadistic smile. “Ah there you are! Come get some!” He shrieked, firing the gun he had in his hands. It was something like a laser gun except huge and extremely destructive, if the crater that it had created where Angel had just been stood was anything to go by. 

“What the fuck? You could have killed me!” Angel snapped, pointing his gun at the snake and letting off a round of bullets that Sir Pentious avoided gracefully. Unlike the poor eggs that got in the way.

Sir Pentious laughed triumphantly. “That’s the point, Slut!” He cackled. The gun in the snake’s hand whirred as it charged up to fire again. 

Angel fixed him with an unamused stare before grinning. “Wow, real creative.” He sighed, launching forward to slam the snake demon with a plank of wood he found on the floor. Sir Pentious dodged, laughing maniacally as he went. “Stay still motherfucker!” Angel snarled, swinging the wood in front of him. 

“Never!” Exclaimed Sir Pentious as he pointed his laser gun at Angel once again. Angel gasped, surprised. His foot snagged and he tripped, but quickly catching himself he threw himself out of range while dropping the plank of wood he’d been holding. Jeez that was close.

Sir Pentious continued to cackle as he whirred up the gun again, circling Angel to corner him once again. “What’s wrong, little spider? Afraid?” The snake goaded, laughing again. The remaining eggs joined, into a very annoying cacophony that was pissing Angel off. 

The spider pointed his gun at Sir Pentious. “Do me a favour and shut the fuck up!” He stated plainly as he smirked. He pulled the trigger. Nothing came out. Angel’s smile quickly fell as Sir Pentious roared with laughter. 

“Seems like your out of ammo.” The snake pointed out mockingly.

Angel snarled and got up from the floor, chucking the gun. “But not out of ideas!” He exclaimed, leaping at the snake. He attempted to grapple the gun from him as the snake screeched and tried to throw him off. 

In amongst the scrap, the gun made a ringing noise. Angel momentarily questioned it but with Sir Pentious’s laugh is was easy to figure it out. With sudden panic Angel realised he was at the end of the barrel. “Bye bye, little spider!” Sir Pentious cackled and he pulled the trigger. 

Angel jolted backwards as to escape but wasn’t as quick as he hoped. Pain shot through his left side between his two arms. It instantly flooded warm and then cold as the cool air around him brushed against the open wound. 

The spider demon stumbled away, falling into a wall. Sir Pentious followed him, picking up the plank of wood Angel had dropped. “I’ll make this quick.” Said the snake, looming over Angel as he raised the wood over his head. Angel raised an arm to shield himself as Sir Pentious grinned sickeningly. “Good bye, slut.” 

The blow didn’t come though. Instead, Cherri crashed into the side of the snake, toppling him to the ground with a grunt. “Get out of here Angel!” She gasped, seeing his wound for the first time. Cherri winced. “Go! Quick!” 

Cherri ran at the snake as he got up, chasing him with the crowbar. Sir Pentious cried out in surprise and slithered away towards his discarded gun. “Oh no you don’t, dickwad!” 

Angel tried to calm him breathing as Cherri chased Sir Pentious off. He needed to get up. He needed to get back to the hotel. Dammit, why did he go with Cherri this afternoon. He could have been getting a mani-pedi’s right now with Nuggets, his pig. 

Bracing himself against the wall beside him, he slid up slowly as he clutched at his wound. There was a lot of blood, he could feel it seeping all over his gloves, staining them. “H-hotel!” He grunted, as though to remind himself. 

“Ah there you are.” Came a familiar voice that Angel had really not expected. He gasped, then seethed in pain when his body jolted in surprise. It crippled him for a moment, white lights sparkling in front of his eyes as he stumbled. “Angel?” Came the voice again, this time along with hands that caught him before he hit the floor. 

“A-Al?” Angel grunted. “I fucked up...” he tried to joke as he made eye contact with the radio demon. Alastor lowered Angel to the floor and assessed him quickly. His hands hovered over the wound hesitantly. 

He hummed. “Maybe save your energy and don’t be so obvious, darling. Now...” he started, his eyes shifting from an emotion Angel didn’t recognise for Alastor, to normal and then very quickly to radio knobs. “Who did this to you?” He asked lowly, tilting his head menacingly.

Angle grunted. “Take a wild guess.” He tried to snap but it sounded pretty winded in his ears so he cringed. Behind Alastor and over the debris, the ongoing battle between Cherri and Sir Pentious continued, echoing across the area. They couldn’t see them but they could certainly hear them. 

Alastor watched Angel for a moment as he listened to the commotion behind him. His eyes narrowed at the snake demon’s voice openly mocking Angel at Cherri. “I see.” Alastor stated lowly, manifesting his microphone. “Stay here dear, I’ll be right back.” 

Angel tutted, trying not to think of how Alastor had called him “dear” and “darling. “Like I have a choice.” He winced as a shock of pain shot through him when he shifted to be more comfortable. 

—

Alastor felt his anger blossom as he shrunk into the shadows, dwelling on Angel’s defeated reluctance. He quickly reappeared in some shadows nearer the fight, spotting Cherri instantly, who was clearly weakened as she struggled to stay on her feet while dodging. 

With a sophisticated click of his fingers, Cherri popped out of existence in front of him. He’d moved her for the time being, he needed someone to keep an eye on Angel after all. 

“What the-? Where did you go?!” Sir Pentious shrieked, twisting around. When the snake fully spun around, he found Alastor’s grinning face staring him down, a breath away from his own face. 

“I see you’ve been busy.” Alastor mocked lowly, eyes beginning to glow as his smile grew cruel.

“Alastor! Always a pleasure!” Sir Pentious tried to shake away his surprise to seem careless as he grinned back. “I was hoping to go up against a big shot like you!” He cackled, pulling his gun up to blow Alastor up as he had some with Angel. 

The difference being, Alastor dodged effortlessly away before sprinting towards the snake. Sir Pentious shrieked though this time in fear as he lifted the large gun to shield himself.

Alastor tossed it away with one hand easily. “Such fancy toys, but I prefer to play the old fashioned way...” he trailed off, his voice crackling and eyes turning back to dials as he wrapped his claws around Sir Pentious’s throat. 

Effortlessly, Alastor lifted the snake up off the ground by he throat before slamming him to the ground over his head. The snake grunted. “W-wha-?!”

“NEVER touch Angel again.” Alastor’s voice was staticky as the air around them crackled and fizzed. Red symbols sparked around him as he manifested his radio once again.

“A-Angel? W-who?” Sir Pentious scowled you at home. 

Something snapped in Alastor, something that wasn’t already snapped of course, as he thought of how this idiot has hurt Angel. His Angel! 

Had he been in a better mind set, Alastor would have question his own thoughts. However, he didn’t have time to think about how he had just mentally claimed Angel Dust as he was quickly diving at the snake. 

His teeth grew large as he tore at the snakes flesh. Sir Pentious shrieked, choking on the pain. Alastor felt a sickening sense of pride at the sound. Music to his ears.

Alastor continued his assault, tearing the snake open with his claws and teeth, quenching his hunger and his need to protect Angel. He only stopped when Sir Pentious collapsed in shock, unable to make anymore sound as he became unconscious. 

“Hmm, I suppose that will do.” Alastor stated, standing up and looking over the carnage he had caused. He glanced around, spotting the egg henchmen cowering behind debris. Alastor’s grin grew sickeningly wide, stained with blood. “Farewell.” He said before vanishing into the shadows once again. 

—

Meanwhile

Suddenly, Cherri appeared beside Angel from dark shadows. She was in a stance ready to fight until confusion swept over her face. “What the fuck? Where is-?” She glanced around, finding Angel beside her. “Angel?!” She gasped, falling to her knees. Like Alastor, her hands hovered helplessly over Angel’s wound. She bit her lip. “Don’t look too good.” She stated weakly, chuckling limply. 

Angel huffed a laugh, wincing again. “You can say that again, sugar tits.” He made a chocked noise of pain once again. 

Cherri winced. “I’d say, we both need a break from turf wars for a while?” She suggested weakly. 

Angel grimaced. “Might be a good shout...”

A pained shriek ripped through the air, long and terrified. Cherri shot her head up surprised. “What the-?”

“Alastor came...” Angel explained loosely. There was a suspicious look on Cherri’s face as she turned back to face him and Angel scowled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. “No, I didn’t invite him. He just found me, like Charlie’s special fucking blood hound or something.” Angel shrugged, wincing in pain again. 

“I see. And what’s he doing now?” Cherri asked, still look very concerned about having the fucking Radio demon of all creatures coming into her battle. 

“Finishing off your job.” Came Alastor’s voice as he manifested out of the shadows. He looked bloody and there was a strong guarantee it wasn’t his own. Cherri looked horrified but Angel was just glad Al was back. It meant he’d be back at the hotel soon, safe and sound. “Shall we?” Alastor grinned, picking up Angel delicately. 

Angel flushed, being cradled in Alastor’s arms was something he’d never expected to happen. His gaze met Cherri’s who looked torn between laughing and looking nervous. 

“Come along Miss Cherri.” Alastor added, not even glancing at her as he began to walk away. 

Cherri frowned. “Wha-?” She frowned, the smile came off her face. 

Alastor halted his walking. “I said come along. Judging from how your holding yourself, you’ve done a bit of a number to your leg and arm. I don’t know about you, but I’d say a downed demon is a dead one.” He explained, glancing back at her with a hungry and dangerous look. He looked forward again. “The hotel is a safe place, I’m sure Charlie can heal you up and it’s better than waiting out here for some lowlife scum to come kill you off themselves.” 

Cherri scowled as she weighed up her options. “Guess you’ve got a point, wait up for me!” 

The trio travelled through the back alleyways, avoiding the news crew that had surely dispatched already to capture the scene that had gone down. Anyone they did bump into quickly vanished also as soon as they saw Alastor and his blood streaked suit.

Angel was feeling really woozy as they walked, the speckled lights appearing in his vision once again. He made a groaning sound as on pair of hands clutches limply at Alastor’s jacket. 

“Come now, stop being a baby. You’ll be fine once we’re in the hotel.” Alastor tutted, and Angel wasn’t sure if it was the loss of blood making him see things or if Alastor genuinely had worry in his eyes. 

“A-Al, I feel real dizzy. H-how...far away are we?” He asked quietly, his voice cracking a bit. Angel felt thirsty, it was awful. 

Alastor pulled a face. “Not too far now, just hold.” He said quietly. 

He wasn’t lying either, or maybe Angel had passed out for a moment and missed some of the journey, as they soon found themselves at the door to the hotel. Alastor kicked it open with some force causing them to slam into the walls, startling Charlie, Vaggie and Husk who were all chatting by the front desk.

“What the fuck did you-?” Vaggie’s screech was cut short by Alastor.

“No time, Vaggie dear. Angel and Cherri here need to be seen too, and this hotel is supposed to be a safe place is it not.”

Charlie rushes forward to immediately look over Angel. “Oh my goodness?! What happened?” She asked, voice wobbly. 

Alastor smiles gently at her. “I’ll explain later. Let’s just get them fixed up for now.”

Alastor led the way, heading to Angel’s room, followed by Charlie, Vaggie and Cherri. The latter had to be helped up the stairs by the two other girls. 

Once they reached Angel’s room, Alastor suggested Charlie and Vaggie take Cherri to the empty room across the hall to Angel’s room so that she could rest. 

“Good idea Alastor!” Charlie beamed, and then began chatting animatedly to Cherri about it being her room whenever she needed it if she so desired. Cherri looked affronted as the trio walked away. 

Using his magic, Alastor unlocked and opened Angel’s door. “Hey, uh Al... you don’t have to take me in if you want? I dunno, I feel like it might make you uncomfortable or-“

“Nonsense darling, I want to help!” Alastor grinned down at Angel, but it wasn’t like his normal creepy smiles. There was a softness, an uncertainty, maybe it was that unnamed emotion in his eyes that had appeared once again. 

Alastor carried the spider demon into his room, placing him gently on his bed. The red demon cringed a little when Angel’s blood dripped onto the bedsheets. “Oh dear...” he muttered. 

“What is it?” Angel asked, worry etched into his face as he tried to sit up. He cried out at the effort and flopped back down. 

“Stop moving!” Alastor nagged, returning to aggregated nagging to hide his worry. “You’re getting blood everywhere.” He explained, glancing at Angel who suddenly looked sick. Alastor seemed to deflate. “I-it’ll be alright though, I’ll patch you up.”

Angel was surprised. It was all very different. Did Alastor hit his head or something? Why was he being so...nice? And did he fucking stutter?! 

“You...wanna patch me up?” Angel asked slowly, as though tasting the words before saying them. They sounded just as weird coming out of his mouth as they had Alastor’s.

“Yes. Is that...okay?” He seemed unsure. “I won’t bite!” He added, but then seemed to regret it when Angel laughed nervously. “I...uh...sorry?” He said, before kneeling beside the bed to get a look at the wound. 

Angel huffed, surprised by the apology as he watched the red demon for a moment. “So uh...what are you gonna-AHH!” He gasped as a tingly, hot feeling enveloped the area in which he was wounded. Alastor’s hands were placed gently over it and black magic oozed out and covered the wound. 

“I apologise for the sensation, it’s rather odd I know.” Alastor chuckled nervously as he focused on the wound.

Angel stiffened and watched with one eye closed. The effect the magic had was sweltering and Angel found himself sweating and panting. It felt like the sun was on his skin, yet it also felt so icy and it burnt but not in a painful way. The only way he could describe it was odd and confusing, much like the magic barer at this moment. 

Alastor was watching him, possibly watching his reaction. He also wasn’t smiling, which was also weird. Angel found the whole situation abnormal and it was scaring him a little. 

Finally Alastor pulled away and the sensation his magic caused faded away, tingling as it did. “There then, let’s have a look now.” He hummed as he examined the area now. It was healed, almost good as new despite the torn hole of Angel’s jacket. The exposed patch of skin made Alastor feel a sudden stir but not his usual hunger. He blocked it out, deciding to think about it later. “How do you feel?” Alastor asked the spider demon in front of him.

Angel hesitantly sat up, looking surprised. “Holy shit? I feel good as new.” He beamed, causing Alastor to look very pleased to hear that, albeit a little nervous. 

“Uh...good to hear...” Alastor’s voice wavered and he coughed. “I should...maybe check on your friend...” he said, getting up off the floor. 

“Wait!” Angel called, leaping up with newfound strength though still woozy. His top set of arms wrapped around Alastor’s neck and his bottom set clutched at his back. “Thank you!” He said softly, a little embarrassed. Angel found he was also clinging so as not to fall, but gosh Alastor was so warm and it was nice to cuddly up to. Shane Al didn’t usually accept affection. 

Alastor stiffened under his hold as expected. Slowly and unsurely, he wrapped his own arms around Angel’s waist and held him closely, surprising Angel who just flushed and cuddled closer. Might as well, how often was he going to get a chance like this! 

“I-I’m glad you’re alright...” Alastor breathed against Angel’s neck and the other man shivered. Alastor felt this and grew nervous, feeling heat crawl up his neck so he pulled away slightly. “Uh...rest. I’ll come check on you later.” Alastor smiled softly, then looked confused before fixing his expression to be his normal, creepy grin. 

“Ah...thanks! You don’t have to though if you don’t want to.” Angel sighed, smiling back. 

“I-I want to...” Alastor interjected, much to both of their surprise. The spider demon felt his face flush at the implications. Alastor wanted to be here, in Angel’s room, with Angel?!

“O-okay, I’ll see you later then.” He said, trying to calm his fluttering heart. 

Alastor nodded, stepping towards the door. “Indeed! Rest well Angel!” He exclaimed, saluting as Angel clambered back into bed, this time on the side that wasn’t covered in blood. 

Alastor closed the door and Angel decided that after his nap he’d change his sheets.


End file.
